


Arkytior

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Occasionally, she lets the mask slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkytior

**Author's Note:**

> This story is somewhat experimental, so reviews and constructive criticism is welcome as always. Enjoy!

The appearance of a young girl. A mask over the truth of me. He's blinded by it, though every now and then I show him. No, not Grandfather. The other one. He's strong—they both are. They had to be, in order to survive for this long.

  


She sees behind the mask, occasionally. I called her hawk-eyes among my colleagues, when I was her student (in some ways, I still am.). Not as a insult. She can see farther than even she knows, and when in danger, I can see her mind calculating everything, and still ignoring the odds against her with a single-minded desire to protect. Make no mistake, no power in this universe can save you if you hurt someone she loves.

  


But they're still human. And so they cannot comprehend how much of me they will never know. I have seen stars burn to dust. I heard how our first universe burnt to cinders as a bed time story. But when they look at me, all they see is an unearthly child. I am so much more.

  


But I love them both, and help them in so many ways, though they'll never see it. How I always get hurt just enough so they're forced to get involved, but not enough that they end up dying, or somehow “accidentally” led them to the TARDIS, when I had kept her secret for years.

  


And Grandfather's a great man, but he cannot grow into his true potential with me around. Loves me too much. So I will have to make him leave me. He'll probably think it was his decision. I'll come back one day.

  


I enjoyed this interrogation,. but now it's over, so look into my eyes.

  


Slip your key-card into Grandfather's cell. I will “sprain” my ankle, and he'll think he saved the day by himself, as always.

  


  


Forget these orders on 1, 2, 3:

**FORGET**


End file.
